


and when i lift up my skirt

by Summer_Pond



Series: 3's a Party [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alpha!Keith, Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Kink, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, M/M, Married Life, Masturbation, Multi, Omega!Lance, Oral Knotting, Polygamy, Sex Toys, Skype Sex, Top Shiro (Voltron), Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Pond/pseuds/Summer_Pond
Summary: Keith thought himself as a decent person. He paid his taxes, helped frail old ladies cross the street and used his blinker when he merged lines. So, it wasn’t too far-fetched to think that he didn’t deserve what was happening behind the screen.This.This absolutely ridiculous display of a black sleek skirt paired with a white apron tied around a waist where a kittenish smirk was outlined on Lance’s face as the Omega cooed in front the camera and hiked up the frock to show off the surprise underneath, all while keeping a steady gaze at the stunned Keith.He really didn’t deserve this.





	and when i lift up my skirt

**Author's Note:**

> Side story time!  
> Chronology wise this is earlier in their marriage life, this is a peek into their lives pre-IGOWY  
> 

Keith wasn't sure if he liked his co-workers or despised them. His First Officer was likable well enough, an experienced pilot who was great at cracking bad jokes and puns and was patient with Keith, which was great because his personality needed an opposite to level his mentality. His fellow other pilots and air attendants were another circumstances together. He didn't hate them, they were friendly enough and he tolerated their conversations and he _swears_ he tried to be more friendly, but some of them were honestly way too curious and open-book about their life for their own good. His wandering ears had heard some salacious gossip floating around, about the hookups that occurred between the pilots and the attendants, the absolute carnal pleasures that occurred in their overnight hotel rooms with stories of individuals choosing a companion in a foreign country to spend the long night with.

 

 He wasn't sure whether to be horrified or strangely expecting instances like these to occur. He could understand having a non-existent standard routine far away from family and friends impacted on one’s sanity and decision-making skills. He had already missed a lot of things, during his time flying internationally, including one of the more terrible instances such as Lance's birthday. That had been a painful pill to swallow, having to wish early a happy birthday before he left, kissing a sleepy Lance who had mumbled out soft thanks as the birthday was celebrated as a duo, instead of a trio for the first time since they were romantically together.

 

As Keith forced himself walk into their hotel room to check in for the night, having flown to Berlin with the rest of the crew, he heard some of them briskly make way into their rooms to rest, while others came to dump their belongings and leave, aiming to spend their hours out and enjoy the foreign city. Keith fell into the first category, definitely tempted to rest his tired body after the long flight. However, he was in a position where the hotel Wi-Fi should be fast enough for an online chat to his husbands, which he desperately wanted to hear and see them, the mating bonds tugging at the strings that bounded them together bleeding a need to be comforted, to acknowledge that his mates were happy and healthy.

 

Booting up the cheap laptop he brought along on his travels, Keith connected to the hotel Wi-Fi and opened up his Skype, changing his status to Online and typed a message in the group chat.

 

_'Finally on solid ground. Are u free now?'_

\- Keith

 

The Alpha waited for a few minutes, using the time to browse the Internet for news of any incidents that occurred in the meantime. There was the noise that indicated he had a reply and he flipped onto the chat log.

 

_'sure. give me 15 mins okai '_

\- Lance

  

_'Kay.'_

\- Keith

 

He was laying on his hotel bed, stripped from his uniform into more comfortable clothes of a simple t-shirt and sweatpants, his laptop held against his thighs as he propped himself up against the wall. He was sure he could hear some noises from the room adjacent to him, making him grab his headphones and plugging it into the device and searching up for some videos to distract him. After watching enough trailer videos for upcoming movies he was definitely going to drag his husbands out to see, or at least watch in the comfort of their house, Keith received a video call for Skype. Quickly accepting, he was met with the stormy eyes of his Omega partner, who took up the whole screen. 

 

"Hey, look who the cat dragged in? How are you feeling honey?" Lance purled, pulling his face back but only allowing just his neck to peek out from the angle that he was positioning the laptop on the other end. 

 

"Says the one who the cat spat out," Keith answered back with little bite in his words, "Fine, now I’m not thousands of feet in the air and I can breathe air that hasn’t been enclosed in a compartment for hours. Are you doing alright?"

 

"Pretty great, I managed to teach Shiro how to make Chicharróns, with some difficulty but he made a superb effort." Lance chattered, turning his head to speak to Shiro which presumably was in the background, "You did a fantastic job on following my instructions, maybe I'll have some competition on cooking in our household."

 

Shiro's voice came out muffled, "Nah, I think the head chef title still deservedly should stay with you. Besides, both Keith and I would mourn if you stopped making your delicious meals."

 

"It's a tough fate, but I guess I'll stay cooking for you guys," Lance turned to face his husband on the screen, swaying his head gently before continuing his conversation, "did you know that Hunk is about to bond with Shay soon?"

 

"No way. Seriously?" Keith exclaimed, a grin etching on his face.

 

"Yup. Hunk broke the news yesterday, the poor thing was sweating his butt off when he confronted me and asked about how he should go along, and since I'm more educated on this topic, yours truly gave some great wisdom." Lance puffed out, looking very pleased with himself.

 

"Well, tell Hunk and Shay my congratulations. I'm glad they decided to pick each other as their mates." Keith sincerely spoke, rearranging his headphones as he wiggled his back against the wall to make himself more comfortable.

 

“Ah, isn’t it just so romantic? I've already busted out all my congratulations and I’m definitely expecting a proposal soon as well. I’m pretty Pidge is done with weddings for their lifetime. But too bad for them, cause we’re putting our heads together to think about the perfect plan for the question to be popped.” Lance freely chattered, never straying from the camera, letting only his face visible. Keith chalked the action up to excitement for the news, shrugging as he replied.

 

“So what’s the strategy?”

 

“It’s going to be a nice dinner over the water, candles, lights, the whole shebang. _We_ , meaning Pidge and I, are going to float down synthetic flowers down the water, glow in the dark ones y’know and while Shay is distracted, Hunk is going bend down and propose.” Lance finished in one quick breath, smiling broadly, “I’m helping out the vows and yours truly is also going to be the best man. It’s going to be spectacular, I’m probably more excited about it than Hunk to be honest.” Lance finished the sentence with a chortle, the happiness contagious so even Keith let out a snicker.

 

“You’re really getting into the marriage mood aren’t you?” Keith drawled about to continue before hearing the thumps against his wall, coming from the room next door. Annoyed, the Korean man shoved his hands into his face, suppressing his aggravated yell. Lance noticed this, raising an eyebrow, prompting Keith to explain.

 

“Some of my crew members are probably getting their brains banged out, it’s kind of thing they do sometimes after a stressful flight.” Keith interpreted.

 

Lance whistled, “Wow, so the promiscuous flight attendant stereotype has some merit.”

 

“Not all of them, just a few, sometimes they’re single but...” Keith lowered his voice,” there are rumors that one of the married attendants is definitely seeing someone from the crew. It’s kind of floating around since one of the newbies caught them getting it on in one of the hotel rooms from last time.”

 

“Dayum, that’s some juicy goss’, but that sucks for their significant other.” Lance sighed, “And all those vows being promised during the ceremony gone down the drain.”

 

Keith hummed in agreement. He absentmindedly stroked his mating mark by Lance and the skin underneath throbbed from the touch. He glanced back at the screen, realizing that Lance had moved his head back and let his shoulders come into view. His naked shoulders actually. Where a bronze hand was wrapped was around the nape, thumbing the smooth skin while the Omega held a demure expression during his slow movements.

 

"Are you wearing anything?" Keith implored, his eyebrows raising from the implication of Lance's state of exposed skin.

 

"Sure I am.” Lance reclined, showing off the rest of his torso with white crisscrossed ribbon down the front on the black fabric with a thin strap hanging on his shoulder, giving an erotic allure to the man behind the screen.   

 

Keith coughed, being caught unaware of the sudden exhibition happening on his screen, prompting Lance giving a smug look at his startled husband. Keith automatically leaned forward, heaving a little as he tried to see the details of his lover’s outfit. “Show me more.” Keith instructed, gripping the laptop with force.

 

“Alright _honey_ ,” Lance replied flirtatiously, carrying the laptop and gently placing it down on ground-level, revealing the rest of his outfit. The first thing Keith noticed was the suede black knee-high boots with thin heels on his lover’s long legs, as he roved the screen with hungry eyes he noticed a teasing strip of tan skin that was being covered by a short ruffled dress, complimented with a white apron which drew a wheeze from his mouth. Lance gave a twirl, the sharp thud of the heel catching Keith’s rapt attention as the sound reverberated in his headphones. With increasing breathes, Keith felt his cock harden in his sweatpants, and he was tempted to shove his hand down. Lance acknowledged his husband’s arousal, but commanded a directive, “No, you can’t touch yourself. You only get to watch.”

 

Keith gave a whine, watching as his husband trailed his hands on the hem of his skirt and leisurely mounted the material high enough to reveal white transparent underwear straining across a dripping cock that had pre-cum smeared on the exposed skin. Keith spluttered, tilting forward to watch the show, his mouth dry and parched. “Holy shit, you’re going to _kill_ me.”

 

“You haven’t seen nothing yet,” Lance crooned, turning around and bending over to expose his ass that was wrapped in the lace, skirt hiked up, the scene burning itself into Keith’s memory, “Go and get comfortable for the long ride.”   

 

Keith sucked in a breath, watching as his husband bent over and wiggled, watching the thin material strain over the curve of Lance's ass, the color of the underwear contrasting against the dark skin. The Alpha's erection started to push against his pants, and Keith was sorely tempted to relieve some of the pressure, but he was sure if he ignored Lance's words, then the show would automatically cease. He could see some blueness against the sheer material around Lance's rim, making him peer closer to the screen, the pixels of the chat affecting his perception.

 

"Do you have something inside of you right now or am I just seeing things?" Keith asked, watching as Lance spin around so he could face the screen again.

 

"Oh, Eagle-Eyes strike again. Why yes, I do have something in me right now." Lance answered, plopping himself onto the bed and demurely positioned himself, palms against the bed sheets, legs pointed to the ground. "Would you like to see what it is?"

 

"Definitely, show yourself off to me." Keith had his palm on his chin, propping himself up on his laptop watching with eagerness as his partner started to spread his covered legs with one hand bunching up the skirt while the other held the underwear, stretching it so Lance's rim could be seen.

 

Lance with slow fingers pulled his underwear aside, showing off a blue ring capturing Keith's attention. With a realization, Keith swallowed the saliva building up in his mouth, rubbing the back of his hand against the residue drool that had slipped out, enraptured by the show.

 

Lance curled his fingers around the blue handle, deliberately taking his time to drag the ring forward, prompting a large blue ball to pop out. Keith couldn't keep the hurried 'fucks' spilling from his mouth, prompting him to bite his bottom lip with enough force to sting as Lance continued to pull out the beads in his hole. One, two, three, four, five, six and with a flourish accompanied by low moans from Lance, seven. The beads slipped out, their wetness giving them a shiny glisten as the Omega's legs quivered from the action, elbows against the bed, head back as Lance fought to catch his breath.

 

Keith could whine, so far away from his mate, only being able to see his lover spread himself so wantonly, a high flush etched on his face with perspiration dampening Lance's face and causing his brown hair to stick to his forehead and neck.

 

"How was that? You fired up from that demonstration?" Lance coolly asked, while rearranging himself with shaky legs, propping himself onto the bed, heels and all against the mattress, knees pressed against the soft material.

 

"Why do you have to be an entire continent away from me?" Keith weakly asked, tugging at his hair in order to distract his attention to his hardening cock. 

 

"Money mostly, these bills don't pay themselves," Lance cheekily answered, sticking his tongue out like it was obvious, “but as a reward, we are going to treat you to something special tonight."

 

 _"We_?"

 

The laptop directed at Lance was suddenly lifted up and fumbled around until it was resting at an elevation, so that their home bed could be fully seen, with Shiro finally entered the scene. "Hey, darling." Shiro murmured, settling himself onto the bed, clad in his basic night clothes of grey shorts and a tight white tank top, showing off his thick build, a contrast to a dolled up Lance who shuffled over to make room for his husband. "This is mostly Lance's idea, just wanted to preface this."

 

Lance rolled his eyes, "Everyone is going to get something out of this experience, so I want to hear less complaints and more groaning. Chop chop." Clicking his fingers together, Lance pointed at the middle of the bed, prompting Shiro to move and proceed to lay his back against the mattress. Lance followed the action, lifting himself so he was over his Alpha’s body but still faced the laptop camera where a curious Keith was on the other side, watching the movements with interest. Lance's elbows propped himself up, chin directly above Shiro's crotch, while his own lower half was hovering over his husband's face, the skirt hiding the expression of the Alpha who was being treated to a lacy display. Lance slid down his partner's clothed bottom half, letting the thin material slip onto the floor, grasping his partner’s member and stroking the shaft all while gazing at the camera. Lance gave some light licks to the head of the dick, the redness of the tip being glistened by his action. Lance slowly slobbered over the penis in his mouth, lubricating the flesh and using one of his hands to grasp his mate’s girth.

 

Keith watched the display with untamed want, his knuckles straining against the coolness of the laptop, biting down on his lips, letting the flood of blood distract himself from the arousal constricting in his pants. Lance continued his unrestrained drivel against his husband’s hot flesh, winking at the camera and enjoying Keith’s stiff posture as he tried to keep his hands above the laptop.     

 

Lance gently caressed his partner's balls, sliding his thumbs against the skin, while hallowing his cheeks to push deeper on the cock in his mouth. A muffled shriek flowed from his mouth, as Shiro stuck a finger into the dripping hole, teasing his partner with his robotic hand, the vibrations of Lance's mouth tensing on the Alpha's dick. The frantic noises escaping from Lance's mouth indicated that he was close to his climax, as he pushed himself into Shiro's digits, the action sliding his mouth off the member, exposing Shiro to the cool air. With a sob, Lance felt himself come, splattering his husband's throat and chest with his seed before pushing his mouth back down onto his mate’s manhood, the moans were enough to send Shiro off, his penis knotting at the end of the base, Lance drinking the cum with enthusiasm, swallowing the semen that was shot into his mouth, using one hand to scoop up the cum that dribbled down the shaft to prod it down his throat. Lance's mouth was smothered in the milky liquid, his pink tongue pushing the residue into his welcoming entrance, down his throat to sate his belly.

 

Keith watched the scene with heavy interest, almost grunting as his own penis felt extremely neglected, a damp spot already occurring on his gray pants, a reaction from the sensual show he was witnessing. His hand hovered over his bulge, desperate and desiring release. "Can I touch myself now?" Keith questioned, voice deep with lust.

 

"Nope." Lance panted out as he rearranged himself to be closer to the edge of the bed as Shiro pulled himself up onto his knees, the Alpha's penis still knotted at the base of the shaft.

 

"Are you seriously doing this to me?" Keith complained, watching as the Alpha on the other side of the screen slipped his hard cock in between Lance's thighs, the loose fabric of the dress only giving glimpses of the scene as the penis slid through the small gap Lance allowed. Shiro roughly gripped his partner's clothed hip, as he pushed himself against Lance's thighs, drawing a snort from the Omega.

 

"What's so funny?" Shiro queried, momently stopping as his husband let out a giggle.

 

"I just had a thought, that I felt like a penguin trying to warm an egg, with the whole black and white outfit going on, it just popped in my head. Carry on Shiro."

 

A guffaw escaped the amused Alpha's mouth, a shake of laughter that trembled through Shiro's body, vibrating against Lance's stilled body, as the older man slumped himself over his lover.

 

"I think I got soft from your epiphany. Might need to take some time to recover." Shiro let out another snort, his organic hand covering his mouth, watching as Lance sniffled and looked at Keith with mock offense.

 

"Can you _believe this_? I say one thing, and now the whole atmosphere is ruined."

 

"In all fairness, you're the one who started it," Keith expressed, his attention captured by the playful scene that was unfolding on his screen, the strain of his erection loosened. "You reap what you sow."

 

“I can’t believe you just compared my penis to an egg, that’s too much.” Shiro continued to chuckle, the tremors of the older man’s body shaking Lance’s own stiff posture.

 

“And we can add that to the long list of Lance’s blunders. The fastest way to kill a mood. Also, a penguin, _really_?” Keith gave a pointed stare to his ruffled husband who now was looking rather annoyed.

 

"None of you are on my side, this is blatant favoritism." Lance pouted, crossing his arms and glared at the recovered Shiro.

 

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry about that Lance. Forgive me?" Shiro bled his Voice in, just a tinge of it in his apology, eliciting a sigh from Lance who nodded.

 

"Fine. You're forgiven. But you have to make it up to me." Lance smirked, stretching forward, and arching his back while he opened his legs, knees supporting his weight.

 

"Aye aye, Captain." Shiro grabbed a handful of Lance's dress, lifting it up, before slipping his softened cock into Lance's dripping hole. With a grunt, Shiro found himself being enveloped by Lance's heat, shoving his chest against Lance's back, his breaths against his husband's ear. Lance made a high-pitched whine, feeling suddenly filled with his partner's large penis, the ooze of the lubricant slapping skin against skin. With continuous thrusts, Shiro found himself rocking the bed, as Lance moved forward to take every shove and send it back to his lover. Keith watched the scene, fascinated with how it encapsulated subtle eroticism, with the actual penetration being shrouded by the white apron, the only evidence of this occurring was from the gasps and pants emitting from his headphones and the constant rocking of Lance's body. Keith was lightly palming his arousal, instructions be damned, which gathered Lance's attention, who perked his head and stared straight into the camera.

 

"Now who said you can touch yoursel-"The admonishment ended in a shriek when Shiro made a move to lift up Lance's bottom half, strong arms lifting one of Lance's leg slightly above the bed, giving a filthy display of the cock being sucked in by the Omega's ass.

 

"Don't be _so mean_ Kitten, let Papi enjoy the show to the full extent." Shiro innocently whispered to the sobbing Lance whose eyes glazed over from the new position.

 

“But Daddy! Papi ignored my order,” Lance stuck his lip out, his watery glare ineffective as Shiro dug his fingers into his partner’s thighs, “Ugh, fine. Be that way.”

 

Keith could not have pulled down his pants quicker, cupping his arousal and stroking the flesh with haste. An accidental rough tug pulled the wire of the headphones connected to the laptop, unbeknownst to the desperate Alpha. His eyes drifted over the scene, never staying in one place for too long, from the flushed faces of his mates, to the display happening below the crumpled dress, listening intently as Shiro spoke praises into Lance's nape, drawing breathier moans from the attention before gently pressing his teeth into the skin where the mating mark resided.

 

“Ah, are you.” A hard thrust accompanied each breath that Lance took. “Enjoying yourself?” Another moan fell out. ‘Papi what do you think?” Lance frantically called out, directing his flushed face at the camera, drool slipping out from the corner of his mouth as the squelch of Shiro’s continuous aggression slipped out and reverberated in Keith’s room with a surprising loudness that Keith ignored, being fully enraptured as Lance greedily gorged himself on the cock inside of him, moaning out low cries of ‘Daddy’ flowing through his lips in a mess of pleas and soft cries.

 

Lance came first, the dress covering the mess that occurred underneath. The tightening of the wall of muscle around Shiro was enough to send the Alpha to ejaculate, squirting more seed into his dutiful lover who sank down onto the knotted cock. Keith who watched his husbands come, felt his own release occur, his milky cum being spurted into his hand.

 

"I think I'm dead." Lance complained, collapsing onto a heaving Shiro, who was trying to catch his own breath.

 

"Same here." Keith observed the mess he made, hastily grabbing nearby tissues and starting to soak up the cum all over his hand.

 

"Technology is certainly something nowadays." Shiro hummed, satisfied as he had his husband sitting on his lap as they waited for the knot to soften.

 

"Takeshi, don't say things like that, you sound like an old man." Keith pointed out, rearranging himself on the bed as he balled up the tissues.

 

"Sometimes I feel like a grandpa whenever you two have boundless energy in the bedroom." Shiro retorted, patting Lance on the thigh.

 

"Meh, you could totally still bench-press me even when all your hair becomes white and thin." Lance spoke, slowly undressing, boots off first before nudging his limbs back to unzip his attire and slipping it off with a flourish and a cheeky smile.

 

"As much as I would love to see a round two, I have to get up early tomorrow," Keith confessed, disappointed on how fast the time passed, "you two were fantastic tonight.”

 

Lance threw up a thumbs-up sign with both hands, before blowing a kiss to the camera, "Love ya, we'll see you in a few days."

 

"Take care of yourself, Keith. Love you." Shiro tenderly spoke, waving to his husband behind the screen.

 

Keith gave a final wave before closing the video chat, laying his tired head against the pillow and being sent off to a deep sleep.

 

 

 

 

 

(All the jeers and prods from his fellow crew members the next day made him almost regret the Skype session. Shit, what happened to his headphones…?)

 

 


End file.
